El Despertar
by Sxkxitx
Summary: ...Un grupo de cientificos debe huir de la creación de sus colegas, los muertos han despertado y un virus se propaga por la tierra, el amor entra en el conflicto. -Zombies... cosillas así- xD


**Bueno se que tengo infinidad de historias pero este debía publicarlo por que no soportaba tenerlo en mi compu xD espero les guste quizás quede en un one-shot o two shot la historia da para más lo he pensado pero yo les informare, ¿Alguien gusta de los zombies? en lo particular yo no, pero esta vez tuve un sueño y luego agregue más y resulto esto, no suelo escribir cosas muy estilo "acción" así que tecnicamente es mi primera vez ... es más que nada una "escena" de una posible historia, se la dedico a las chicas que gustan de estos temas y agradecería me den sus sugerencias en general del escrito.**

**.**

**Pronto actualizare mis demás fics no pienso dejarlos solo que estoy a menos de un año de acabar mi carrera !Deeeoos! y se imaginaran lo mucho que debo esforzarme, muchas tareas, trabajos finales, practicas y servicio ... es complicado pero yo no las abandonare chicas, me han apoyado durante años, **

**!saluditos!**

**Ya saben estoy en facebook:**

**SasuSaku Amor ************Eterrnal Love**

**Fanfics SasuSaku.**

**SakiLovemuffin**

**.**

**Sin más interrupciones les dejo leer...**

* * *

**EL DESP_ER_TAR**

**p _o_ r**

**Sak_ai_ta  
**

**PARTE 1  
**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando sonó estrepitosamente la alarma, se levanto con pesar y coloco unos jeans desgastados y una playera blanca de tirantes y sus botas de casquillo, bajo a la cocina hacer un poco de café y entonces sonó el molesto teléfono, temía fuera del trabajo últimamente el ambiente era tenso a raíz de que trabajaba junto a su ex esposo y era sumamente molesto ver al sujeto que se llevo los mejores años de su vida trabajando con ella y siendo colegas nada más, Sakura aun sentía cosas por él así que la noche anterior se enojo tanto con ella misma que dejo el laboratorio y se marchó a casa sin decirle nada, tomo el teléfono y entonces sus sospechas se hicieron reales era del trabajo y peor aun era él.

—Sakura escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo—Sonaba alterado, extraño en alguien que guarda la compostura en los momentos más difíciles.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Algo le decía que nada estaba bien, algo no marchaba bien. —Naruto ira por ti, toma las armas de mi estante y quema todos los documentos de la caja bajo el gabinete azul…

—No comprendo, ¿Qué esta pasando? —Naruto te explicara mejor, solo quiero que me prometas que harás lo que te pido y sobre todo te mantendrás a salvo—Su voz volvió a ser seria pero con esos aires de preocupación que hace años ella no escuchaba, intento decir algo pero él hablo de nuevo —Sakura… lamento los últimos años, gracias por todo y aun que paso lo que paso yo te…—La llamada se corto y un dolor en el pecho se comenzó a propagar hasta sus extremidades, estaban en peligro y todo lo que dijo Sasuke parecía una despedida como si fuese a morir o algo por el estilo, corrió por la caja y comenzó a quemar todo en el lavamanos del baño mientras se disponía a buscar las armas que por alguna razón su ahora ex esposo jamás fue a recoger después del divorcio, guardo en una maleta estilo militar las armas y todas las cargas que logro encontrar entonces escucho los golpes en la puerta y corrió a abrir, era Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji.

— ¡Sakura debemos irnos pronto!—Dijo Naruto tras cerrar la puerta alterado, Neji encendía el televisor mientras Shikamaru se mantenía en completo silencio entonces antes de que articulará algo Sakura miro el canal de noticias, caos, caos y más caos había, se veía uno de los principales poblados devastado, lleno de autos chocados, humo saliendo de los edificios mientras helicópteros piloteaban.

— ¡Necesito explicaciones!

—No hay tiempo para eso, hay que marcharnos—Habló por fin Shikamaru mientras miraba por la ventana.

Naruto se acerco a la chica y la miro con serenidad, tan extraño en él—En el auto te explicaremos todo, debemos buscar a Hinata aun y… solo sube auto y lleva lo que Sasuke te ha dicho—asintió pero antes de abrir la puerta corrió a su recámara, la recámara que había compartido con Sasuke por tantos años y saco de un cajón su anillo de matrimonio y se lo colocó en el lugar que ella creía debía estar, algo en la voz de Sasuke la hizo pensar que aun podía haber algo. Ya en el auto las explicaciones llegaron solas—…Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu estuvieron trabajando en un experimento alterno al nuestro, mientras el gobierno financiaba una cura contra el cáncer, enfermedades de la vejez y demencia, cosas para prolongar la vida humana Orochimaru planeaba hacerse rico con otra cosa, volver de la muerte a las personas—Comenzó a decir Shikamaru mientras Sakura miraba los documentos que Neji le estaba dando en la mano, ella y el joven de ojos perlados iban en el asiento trasero de la camioneta mientras Shikamaru iba con Naruto adelante, quien conducía velozmente.

—Algo novedoso, se sintió Dios por unos momentos, lo que se de esto es que experimentaron con un chico llamado Juugo que padecía múltiples trastornos y un mal sin cura pero algo no salió bien y se formo una especie de rabia infectando a los demás miembros del pabellón donde trabajaba Orochimaru, los laboratorios han sido cerrados herméticamente y no sabemos con certeza quien esta infectado y quien no, pero al parecer algo o alguien logro escapar y logro propagar la infección ahí y no sabemos aun como detenerla.

—Necesitamos ir, debemos buscar a Sasuke. Él sabrá como resolverlo—Ninguno de los tres chicos dijo nada— ¡Vamos!, ¿Naruto, piensas dejar morir a tu "mejor amigo"?

—No somos tan buenos amigos desde que se robo a mi novia en octavo grado, ¿Lo recuerdas Sakura-chan? —Sakura mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo cualquier muestra de molestia, tenía razón, aun que por años fueran amigos ella destruyo esa relación de hermanos y no lo culpaba de querer mandarlo al carajo. —Nos esperara un helicóptero a las afueras de la ciudad y nos ubicaremos en una base en el mar donde trabajaremos para buscar alguna cura o solución—Sakura miro por la ventanilla mientras Neji la miraba atento, sabía que no se quedaría tranquila, los cuadro trabajaban juntos desde hace años y sabía que la joven Haruno era una chica fuerte e intrépida que jamás aceptaba un no, y menos si se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Yo pienso ir por Sasuke, seamos realistas sin él o su equipo no haremos nada él conoce lo que han creado, supongo tienen años en esto y solo él puede ayudarnos…

—No es tan sencillo Sakura, no sabemos a que nos enfrentemos ahora—Dijo Shikamaru en tono neutral, Naruto detuvo el auto en seco, un frenon que zangoloteo a los demás acompañantes.

— ¡Basta sakura! Sasuke te dejo, se divorcio y en su tiempo de matrimonio no fue el mejor esposo, sabes que no lo necesitamos somos capaces de acabar con esto pero tu escudas el amor que le profanas con ese insulso argumento barato de que lo necesitamos ¡No lo necesitamos!

— ¡Vete al diablo Naruto! —Gritó la chica mientras abría la puerta del auto y se bajaba rápidamente.

— ¡Detenla Neji! —Neji salió tras ella rápidamente.

—Sasuke te matara idiota—Susurró Shikamaru mientras Naruto no quitaba los ojos del volante.

—Quizás ya este muerto…—Dijo con pesar mientras apretaba los puños sujetando el volante.

_"— ¿Sasuke que mierda ocurre? —Sasuke estaba más pálido que otras ocasiones. _

_—Algo ha salido mal con los trabajos de Orochimaru, no se cuanto tiempo nos quede pero debes poner a salvo a Sakura, Hyuuga y Nara irán contigo, yo me haré cargo aquí. _

_—Teme… te dije que era peligroso tratar con Orochimaru, es un demente que solo tiene un lugar en el laboratorio por lastima—Se pauso un momento—Cuidare de ella, es gracioso pero ahora que están divorciados te ves más preocupado por ella. _

_—Nunca fui bueno para ella, no debí quitarte a tu novia, ¿Cierto? —Dijo con tono sarcástico. _

_—Ahora tendríamos bebes, rubios y escandalosos de ojos jade. —Bromeó mientras su cara mostraba melancolía. _

_-Debo Irme, adiós "._

* * *

**_lamento los errores hasta ahora me doy cuenta que mi compu estaba en "traducir pagina" y eso a veces cambia cosas e_e mierd* aagghhhh  
_**


End file.
